cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Items of Power
Overview Items of Power are powerful relics that Supergroups may acquire by completing the Cathedral of Pain Trial. (The Trial is currently unavailable due to an exp exploit.) They bestow benefits to your entire supergroup for as long as you are able to keep them in your possession. Every character in the supergroup receives these benifits as long as they are in supergroup mode. Background Rularuu has obtained a number of powerful relics from the infinite worlds into which he peers. These relics rest at the center of his great palace in the Shadow Shard, the Cathedral of Pain. Every so often, Rularuu’s legions invade Earth and scour it for these relics, or Items of Power. While this is a dangerous time for earth, it also grants heroes and villains an opportunity to travel to the Shadow Shard and take Rularuu’s items for themselves. With these relics, Rularuu will eventually be able to pierce the veil and transfer his full consciousness into our reality, and ravage it utterly. Great heroes must stop this process. Super villains will want to gain the items for their own personal goals. Items Anger Monument Carved with the strange glyphs that scholars have yet to decipher, the Anger Monument radiates with evil power. When this is in your base, it gives all members a small bonus to damage. You can have up to 5 copies in your base. Fury Monument This item of power has been imbued with the fury of Rularuu's ambition. This power actually gives a small bonus to experience earned for all Supergroup members. You can have up to 5 copies of this item. Torment Monument Said to be empowered by the pain and suffering of Rularuu's victims, this stone perversely allows Super Group members to repay debt quicker. You may have up to 5 copies of this item. Upkeep: -40,000 Monument of Iron Harder than diamond, the Monument of Iron confers a slight resistance to certain mind-affecting powers. You can have up to 5 copies of this item. Unique Items These Items of Power are unique for each server. Ex. Only 1 Book of Rularuu in all the SG Bases on the Guardian Server. Heart of a Storm Elemental Not all Rularuu's treasures have physical form. Hovering here is the Heart of Daralak, a mighty brute. The Heart increases the health of all members of a Super Group. The True Furnace This is the True Furnace Rularuu used to construct his inter-dimensional factory cubes. Although it cannot be harnessed, the True Furnace radiates energy, increasing the Endurance of every Supergroup member and supplying power to all items in a base. The One Book of Rularuu This book is said to contain the essence of the timelines that have been, are and could be. Each letter is beyond the comprehension of all but Rularuu. Nonetheless, the tiniest fragment bestows power to those who possess it. The One Book gives a 20% reduction to debt incurred by all Supergroup members at all times. Category:Base Items